


being drunk only makes you honest

by CelestialCeci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Reader, F/M, Soft Draco, non-slytherin reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCeci/pseuds/CelestialCeci
Summary: you go to slytherin for a party, and end up so drunk draco has to take care of you. established relationship.





	being drunk only makes you honest

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea* now, i've finally committed the final sin of fanfiction by publishing a reader insert. i am embarrassed. but honestly, this is some of the most decent trash in that google docs folder.   
> y/n- your name y/h- your house

As much as you loved Y/H, you had to admit it- nobody knew how to throw a party like the Slytherins. You’d been to a party in every common room in the school for various birthdays and quidditch wins, but Slytherin parties topped them all. They were the furthest from the school, and being down under the lake meant they could get as loud as they wanted. Firewhiskey flowed freely, and the music was nearly as loud as it could go.

You wouldn’t consider yourself a party person, but more of a people person. Ever since you and Draco had started dating, your few and far between party attendances were mostly spend attached to his hip for the first half hour, and then in a more private place for the rest of the evening. At parties in his own common room he seemed to enjoy himself more, and you and his friends would be laughing along together. 

At first you’d found Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy intimidating, but after your visits to the Slytherin common room became more frequent, you considered them friends just as much as your own housemates. Tonight, Slytherin had won their quidditch match, and you and your Slytherin friends were living it up in the common room.

“Draco, can you get me another?” You put your empty bottle of firewhiskey on the table in front of you and laid your head on Draco’s shoulder, looking up at him.

“How many have you had?” Draco said, chuckling at your pout. He pulled you closer, wapping an hand around your waist.

“I don’t know, not many! Pleaseeeeee,” you whined.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine.” He let you go, and disappeared into the sea of people to go get you another bottle.

While Draco was gone, Blaise let you sip from his. When Draco returned, you took the bottle from him immediately and drank half of it while Crabbe and Goyle cheered you on. “Bloody hell,” Draco said, watching you. “Are you determined to get absolutely plastered tonight?”

“Yesss,” you grinned up at him. “Because  _ my _ boyfriend won the quidditch game today and I’m  _ excited _ about it!”

“To Draco!” Blaise shouted.

“To Draco!” You all chouroused back, clinking your firewhiskey bottles together.

Draco watched you knock back the other half of your bottle like it was nothing. “You sure you’re going to be okay, Y/N?”

You just rolled your eyes at him. “Of course.” 

Turns out, you were wrong. Several more bottles of fire whiskey later, a shots contest with some Slytherin boy you couldn’t remember the name of (“Who knew a Y/H could hold liquor like this?”, everyone had exclaimed) you and Blaise were dancing on the top of a table in the common room, shouting the lyrics of a song together while everyone else surrounded you. When the song ended, you and Blaise practically collapsed onto each other in a giggle fit.

After managing to get off the table not very gracefully, you swayed on your feet as you searched the faces around you. Where was that platinum blonde? Your foggy brain struggled to recall the last time you saw him, and you pushed through the crowd towards the side of the room where you could get a better look. Well, it might’ve been if you could see, but everything was blurred and the music was still too loud. You looked down at your hand- it felt heavy. Pleasantly surprised, you noticed you hand was heavy because it was holding something. You still clutched a glass of firewhiskey, and you sipped from it as you made your way around the room.

“Y/N, there you are!” You felt a hand grip your shoulder and spin you around, immediately setting you off balance and sending you stumbling. It was Goyle, and he caught you by the arm before you fell over completely. “Blimey, Y/N, you’re off your bloody face. Let me take you to Draco.”

“To who?” You slurred, stumbling along as Goyle walked you by the arm.

Goyle and Crabbe carried you up the steps to the boy’s dorms so you wouldn’t trigger the intruder charm on the steps, and deposited you in the hall. Blaise knocked on the door to Draco’s room, and he opened it, looking confused. His hair was still damp from a recent shower and he’d changed into the sweatpants and a shirt.

“Turns out she hadn’t left,” said Crabbe. “Here, you take her.” 

“Y/N!” Draco exclaimed, reaching out to steady you so Crabbe and Goyle could let go. “I thought you’d gone without saying goodbye, so I came to bed. I didn’t mean to leave you.”

“Leave me? What do you mean?” You fell against him, leaning into his steady body. “You’re cuteee… Why didn’t you guys being me here sooner?” You asked Crabbe and Goyle, mumbling into Draco’s chest.

“She’s beyond sloshed,” Goyle said. “Have fun!” Looking to offer no further help, they turn and raced back down the stairs into the common room.

“Shit,” Draco whispered. He pulled you off his chest to take in your unfocused eyes and damp shirt. “Where did you even get this?” He grabbed the Slytherin-green tie which was loose around your neck.

“Oh, this?” You examined it too, as if you’d just noticed it. “Hey, you should know, I’m uh,  actually a Y/H, not a Slytherin... “ You scrunched up your nose, worried he’d be dissapointed. 

“Bloody hell, you really are sloshed. Come in here.” Draco pulled you into his room and closed the door. In the bathroom, he sat you on the floor, and filled up a cup with water. “Here drink this,” he said, handing you the cup, “and let’s stop with _ this _ , shall we?” He plucked the firewhiskey bottle from you hands, and set it on the counter. 

You sipped the water, and closed your eyes, humming happily. Draco began to wet a washcloth in the sink to wipe your head with. “You know, you look just like this boy I have a  _ huuuuge _ crush on.” You said, leaning your head against the wall and staring off into the distance.

Draco froze. “What did you say?”

You ignored his horrified face and smiled to yourself. “Yes. Oh he’s so handsome… God, he could get it, you know?” You frowned. “He’s sometimes mean to other people, but he’s really sweet once you get to know him. He’s a Slytherin, too. You guys have the same… um…. The same hair.” You closed your eyes and sipped your water again. 

Realization washed over him, and Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing. “What’s his name?”

“Draco,” you sighed dreamily.

Draco sat on the floor of the bathroom across from you, watching as you drank your water. “You really like him, huh?” He said, cocking his head to the side.

“ _ Like _ him?” You drawl, tipping forward and sloshing you water. “I am in  _ love _ with him.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You… you love him?”

“Mmm-hmmm.” You hand Draco your cup of water. “Hold this, would you?”

Draco takes the cup from you, and you promptly throw up in the toilet. Draco sighs.  _ So much for that.  _

He helps you wash your face after and watches you drunkenly brush your teeth with a spare toothbrush he found, which he finds incredibly amusing. He takes away your mystery tie and your socks and shoes, and helps you take off your shirt and replace it with his warmest olive green hoodie. After deciding you’re too drunk to be able to put on pants, he leaves you with your school skirt on and sits you on the bed. As soon as he turns around to put your clothes somewhere you, fall asleep immediately.

He curses to himself. It’s far too late to walk you all the way back to your common room without being caught, and he figures your housemates will not be too worried about you. He slides in the bed next to you, and in your sleep you snuggle close. Together, you fall asleep with him stroking your hair.

The next morning, you wake up with a pounding headache. Your mouth feels dry as parchment, and as you become more awake, you realize there’s another person lying very, very close to you. 

Your eyes snap open, and the first sight you see is your boyfriend gazing down at you, the morning sunlight glancing off his white hair, turning it gold. Between the throbbing at your temple and your dry mouth, the events of last night all come back at once. “Bloody  _ hell. _ ” You roll over, burying your face into Draco’s sheets.

“You still feeling fine, love?” He asks, amusement in his voice.

“God, no.” You rub your eyes and peek up at him. He smiles and pushes a lock of your hair behind your shoulder.

“At least this morning your cheeks are more pink than green,” he teases.

“Merlin, I must look awful!” You roll over and off the bed, standing up despite the wave of nausea that comes over you. In the bathroom, you take in your appearance in the mirror. “Jesus Christ, I look like a blow-dried cat!” Draco comes and leans against the doorway of the bathroom, watching as you run your fingers through your hair and drink thirstily from the faucet. “Could you please not look at me like that? Actually, better if you don’t look at all- I’m a damn mess.”

Draco comes behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, pushing your hair aside so he can kiss your neck. “You’re my mess.”

You groan, pushing his hands off and turning around in his embrace to face him. You put up the hood on Draco’s sweatshirt, and cross your arms. “I”m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“It’s okay,” Draco says. “I didn’t mind taking care of you. Do you remember anything from last night?” 

“Uh… I remember Pansy telling us that story about when she made that first year bite that plant in Herbology… that story wasn’t even that funny! To be honest I don’t remember much after that. How did I even get up here?”

“Crabbe and Goyle carried you.” Draco said.

“ _ Carried _ me?” You said, incredulous.

“Yes.” Draco grinned. “Also, you didn’t know who I was and kept calling me cute.”

You slap his chest. “I did not!”

“Oh, yes you did!” Draco laughed. “You also said you were in love with me.”

You felt your face get hot, and you covered your face with the cuffs of Draco’s hoodie. “Oh! That’s not how I wanted that to go at all… Ugh, I’m so embarrassed.”

Draco pulls you into a hug, your face buried in his chest. “It’s okay!” He laughed. “I love you, too.”

“I guess being drunk just makes you more honest,” you mumble.

Draco squeezes you tighter and kisses the crown of your head. “I’d kiss you right now, but you threw up last night, too.”

“YOU’RE KIDDING!”


End file.
